


Let’s Play

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Both real games lol, F/M, Genital Jousting, Mount Your Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Sam helps you set up something in your room and one thing leads to another.





	Let’s Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Just look at it, it’s all…floppy.” “I don’t know, I kinda like it.” This is for @impala-dreamer‘s “Tell Me A Story Drabble Challenge”.

With Sam’s help, you were setting up a projector in your room. While he was hooking everything up, you were moving things around in your room, making sure everything was perfect. “Hey Y/N, I need you to test this for me.” You made your way over to your laptop, and clicked one of the icons that was on your desktop. The screen went dark and the opening scenes of a game you wanted to try started playing. You gave Sam the biggest hug you could muster and you felt his body move as he laughed. “Does everything sound okay?” 

He watched as you messed with the sound settings in the game’s main menu. You made sure it was it set up perfectly. “I owe you so much Sam. Just say the word and whatever you want, it’s yours.” 

“Don’t worry about it Y/N.” You watched as he ran his hand through his hair. He was watching the screen as some of the characters moved. Were those dicks? “Just look at it, it’s all…floppy.” 

Your face flushed when you realized the game you picked. Why was it Genital Jousting? 

“I don’t know, I kinda like it.” 

“Y/N, if you like it floppy, there must be something wrong with you.” 

“We could skip playing this game and play a real life version of another game I’ve been meaning to try. It’s called Mount Your Friends. I mean - only if you want to?” 

Sam quietly walked towards your door, making sure it was closed and locked. Sam licked his lips as he made his way towards you. “Anytime you’re ready sweetheart.”


End file.
